


Offer and Borrow

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles need to come to an understanding about what they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Offer

He was not jealousy. When he saw Isaac wolfed out, Stiles was terrified of the werewolf and when Erica strutted through the school he wanted to know why she had never dressed like that before. He was not jealousy that Derek was biting teenagers he had never met before while avoiding Stiles like he was the plague.  
  
After Scott picked him up at the mechanic’s shop and he found out that Boyd had joined their ranks. Stiles was not jealousy; he was disappointed. He wanted to know why them, why did Derek feel the need to go after them rather than others…like the hyperactive guy who already knew the risk.  
Not that Stiles wanted to be bit, he was happy to be human just like he told Peter except in the early mornings when he was still awake because of the Adderall; Stiles would rub his wrist and wondered why he had not said yes. The question burned through his thoughts whenever he saw one of the werewolves. He never got an answer.  
  
He did get his answer to why them through. When he was holding Derek above the water while the Kanima circled them; he asked him to trust Stiles, to trust the human who had been holding him up for two hours already.  
  
“I don’t trust you…” Stiles’ heart broke and he had not been expecting it. Derek was giving his little speech about trust and Stiles could feel his heart crumbling into little pieces just like it had when Lydia went to look for Jackson. It figured he would not realize he had a crush on the werewolf until he was rejected by him. “…and that’s why you are not letting me go.”  
  
Stiles knew what he had to do; he needed to break the cycle, to stop supporting someone who thought so little of him. Maybe he could not do it with Lydia, she was buried so deep into his heart now; however, he could break it with Derek. He let go and swam for the edge and Scott.   
  
Of course, Scott hanging up on him ruined it, and he was forced to go to the bottom of the pool knowing that everything depended on Derek. He was stuck supporting someone who did not trust him again. Stiles helped keep alive a person who had killed his heart, but he could live with that.  
  
 **Derek’s Side**  
  
After he bit Jackson, Derek dreamed of expanding his pack. He would convince Scott to join him and Lydia would follow Jackson into the pack. Those dreams were pleasant enough; he had a family again, people he could trust and rely on. Stiles was never in them.  
  
Before the dreams started, Derek considered going to Stiles and biting him creating his second pack member. Like Jackson he had known about them and did not hate or fear them; he even helped Derek and Scott. The night he had decided to bite Stiles was the first time he dreamed of the pack. In the morning he never thought about biting Stiles again.  
  
Part of him was not surprised when Jackson refused to be pack, then he found Isaac who did want to be a werewolf. Isaac was Jackson’s replacement. Isaac acted on the first moon, the way Derek had predicted Jackson would act and like Jackson he was easy to control. Derek was willing to ignore the spike of fear that ran through him when Stiles had been in danger, because Derek let him helped. That mistake was easy to fix, he avoided Stiles afterwards even leaving the teen behind to deal with his father.  
  
He bit Erica to replace Lydia since the red-head would never join without Jackson. After the fight at the ring when he heard about Stiles getting hit by her; he realized she was not Lydia; she was Scott. Erica was barely in control, but still taking advantage of her new skills. He knew he needed a Lydia, someone to knock sense into the pack and keep them calm. When Isaac told him about Boyd, he was relieved.  
  
He never looked for a Stiles but he always found Stiles. In the pool his life depended on him; however, Derek was not scared for himself. He was scared for Stiles who was in danger again, because Derek had ordered Erica to drag him into the pool room. He could hear his rapid heartbeat, and the strain of his lungs fighting the invading water. Derek could feel the fragility of the human holding him up.   
The only thing Derek could not do was smell him, the chlorine too strong so it was a surprise when his words had Stiles dropping him. Derek hoped Stiles got away.  
  
Of course Stiles did not leave him. The teen came back and held him up, growing weaker and closer to death each minute. Derek had dreamed of Stiles’ death happening in a variety of ways, but never with Derek weighing him down like an anchor. Even when he was avoiding him, Derek could not protect him.


	2. Borrow

Derek managed to avoid Stiles for the next few weeks and Stiles stayed somewhat safe during those weeks.  Instead of them ending up together because of danger, Derek found himself checking on the teenager throughout the day when he was surrounded by hunters and werewolves.  Every time he saw or heard him pass a hunter in the hallway, Derek had to dig his claws into his thighs so he would not drag Stiles out of school and take him somewhere safer.

He hated that his world surrounded around this one defenseless person.  He hated his urges to protect him were stronger than protecting his pack.  Then he wanted to rip Stiles apart, to tear out his throat and split open his stomach to prove that this one kid was not the most important thing in the world.  He clung to those thoughts whenever Stiles put himself in a dangerous situation like when he came into a werewolf’s den smelling of the Kanima, or when he held onto Erica supporting her and Derek without thinking about it, like it was natural to help them.

He fully embraced those murderous urges when Scott had Stiles helped them at the rave.  Derek had not wanted him anywhere near these, but Deaton’s mountain ash needed a human, a strong of will type of human.  The plan was Stiles make the circle while Scott, Isaac, and Erica got Jackson; Boyd and Derek distract the hunters.  His plans never went the way he planned.  He came up to Stiles smelling like the pack and Jackson; then Scott howled needing to be saved officially ending the original plan.

So Derek should not have been surprised to being dragged by Jackson further into the station, or by the sight of Stiles being held at gunpoint.  He watched from the floor as the teen talked back to Matt; he felt his heart jump when Stiles twitched then start falling.  His muscles bunched up trying to reach for him wanting to push him behind Derek so he could be safe.

“Bitch” Stiles grunted right before he fell onto Derek, bumping the top his head against the werewolf’s jaw.  Derek felt the rage building in him as Matt started taunting him; and even the swell of pride from Stiles’ support could not discourage it.  He turned his head watching as Matt dragged Stiles to the side and stomped onto his chest.  His control vanished with his fangs cutting out of his gums, his face shifting, and his claws digging into his thighs; he could feel his body react to his instincts screaming to kill and protect.  They were angry with Scott for standing there, but they wanted Matt to suffer, to cut little slices of skin off, and to drag out his death for hurting Stiles.

None of them noticed him which revealed to him how defenseless and useless he was, right now.  If it was not for Scott’s agreement and Melissa’s arrival, Stiles would have died because Derek was always useless when Stiles was in danger.  He did not bring the danger to him; he failed to bring the protection.  It was not a better reality, knowing the person pressed against him was still in danger because of him, but it brought some comfort.  He did not have to push Stiles away now, so he focused on digging his nails deeper into his skin now.

Derek felt Stiles twitch, as much as they could while being paralyzed when a gunshot rang out.

“It was Scott.”

“What?”  Stiles whispered, at least he knew to keep his voice quiet.

“Scott got shot.  He’ll be okay unless Matt has wolfsbane bullets.”

“He’s using the deputies’ gun.”

“Scott will be fine, then.”  Stiles hummed softly turning his head slightly.  He did not have much range of movement.

“Do you know what’s with Matt?”  Derek did not even consider keeping it a secret, not from Stiles.  He found himself talking about balance and rules; he did not have to backtrack and explain every little thing because Stiles understood it already.  It felt strange talking to someone else about this, to have someone else understand why the situation was becoming more dangerous.

“He broke the rules, he becomes the Kanima.”

“He’s going to kill all of us, isn’t he?”

“Yup.”

“Do you have a plan?”  Derek was stunned by his question.  Stiles was counting on Derek to have a plan, to trust Derek to have a solution to get them out alive.

“Yeah, trigger the healing process.”  He ignored his declaration of gross, and focused of driving his claws deeper, speeding up the process.  He kept straining his muscles every few minutes to check his progress while tracking Matt and Scott through the building.  Right now, Matt was ranting about drowning and how Jackson was one of his furies.  Derek tensed when the shooting started.

Stiles’ heartbeat picked up just as the building went dark.

“What’s going on?”  He whispered into Derek’s ear making sure to keep quiet and not draw attention to them.

“Hunters…”

“Shit.”  Derek pulled his claws loose and ran the back of his hand against Stiles’ side.  “My dad’s in the prison cell, locked up.”  He wanted to hit him; Stiles was worrying about his father in the back of the building surrounded by bricks and metal for protection while he was in the room next to where the hunters were attacking.

“Your dad will be okay.”  He heard Scott running this way to help.  “I promise, just keep yourself safe Stiles.”  Derek was already pushing himself up when Scott scrambled next to his friend.

“Take him,” Derek snarled.  Scott hesitated for a moment hands resting on Stiles’ arm.  “Go.”  He watched as the two headed for the back and away from the invading hunters and hopefully the Kanima.  He shifted and headed for the cells.  He had promise that the sheriff would be okay, and he intended to keep that promise.


End file.
